1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule toner for use in latent image development which is effected in an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus or an electrostatic printing image forming apparatus, as well as to a method of manufacturing the capsule toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a capsule toner produced by forming a shell layer on the surfaces of core particles for improvement in toner preservability (heat resistance).
As an example of toner capsulation techniques, in Japanese Examined Patent Publication JP-B2 5-10971 (1993), there is disclosed a capsulated toner particle forming method involving a step where toner particles are caused to flow by rotating a rotary stirring section at a peripheral speed of 5 to 160 m/sec and a step where the toner particles (powder particles) in a fluidized state are sprayed with a liquid containing fine solid particles (coating material) by means of a spray nozzle. According to this method, it is possible to enhance the adherability between the coating material and the powder particles, as well as to shorten the time required for toner particle capsulation process.
However, in a case where a capsule toner obtained by the method disclosed in JP-B2 5-10971, more specifically a capsule toner formed by fixing fine solid particles constituting a shell layer to the surfaces of toner particles, is used within an image forming apparatus for a long period of time, the fine solid particles constituting the shell layer could become detached from the surfaces of toner particles. This presents the problem of possible occurrence of filming on a photoreceptor drum.